


The Softer Side of a Goat

by SirkusAce



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Pre-Canon, Red Plague (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirkusAce/pseuds/SirkusAce
Summary: Lucio just wants things to go his way - is that honestly so much to ask?First he loses his arm because of that stupid doctor. He would have been fine! Then again, he did get one beautiful golden arm out of it ...Then he gets routinely heckled by some over-confident, new-in-town magician lady, who is also frustratingly attractive - then she manages to completely win him over in one night. Ok, that part actually ended well, that was a good thing -Then the plague happened - and then the plague happened to him! And then ...And don't even get him started on his childhood!Can't things just go his way without all those nasty hiccups every so often?Apparently not.(Pre-canon assorted drabbles majorly focused on Lucio and my likewise morally off MC Sienna. Some additional solo pieces for Lucio will likely pop up, too. Beware of slow, irregular updates and a certain lack of chronological order setup.)





	1. Some break that turned out to be

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I actually posted a fanfic ... Aye, I guess pigs will start to fly soon, too.  
Some general specifications I feel I might as well drop right off the bat: The Lucio presented here is generally going to be on the softer side, and dare I say somewhat redeemable. If that feels like pulling teeth or similar to you, you'll probably want to look elsewhere. (That being said I still try to maintain the egocentric nature and the friskier side of him - at least in later scenes)  
So it turns out I decided to post more. This is just the piece I figured was the better starting point. More on that in the end notes.  
The whole drabble collection of different moments operates on an altered timeline/in an alternate universe. All for the sake of character chemistry and my urge to write fluff that otherwise couldn't have happened in the original canon timeline. Oops. (Technically Sienna is the apprentice of this particular universe? I guess? She is in my game, anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court Magician and sick-Count-caretaker Sienna has just returned after a hesitant day off - and her suspicions of it being a bad idea are quickly proven right. The Count has been absolutely miserable without the company of a person who actually likes talking to him for more than ten seconds. Who would have thought.
> 
> Hopefully no hurled objects will hit her on her way through the door.

Sienna hurried up the stairs to the Count’s wing. She had been persuaded – more forced, really – to take a day off completely from the palace. Admittedly, it had been fun to spend hours in the marketplace again, but she could never quite dull the sense of dread in her stomach. She knew very well that Lucio would be gravely offended.  
Lo and behold, the very first thing she was told upon returning to the palace was how miserable the demanding Count had been – and acted – in her absence.

  
Had she not had such an immense respect for the Countess, Sienna would be tempted to roll her eyes at the whole ordeal. It was a nice gesture to make her take a break, but honestly what was to be expected? There were two people in the palace able to, relatively speaking, handle Lucio at his worst. That was Sienna and Nadia; strictly speaking Sienna was the only one left that could stomach Lucio for any substantial amount of time. What a _great_ idea to send her off for a whole day when the Count was _sick_ and feeling as miserable as ever.

Sienna stopped a good few feet from the Count’s door. She took a deep breath and collected herself, reminding herself that internally sassing the Countess didn’t exactly help, and that it didn’t matter. She was back now, and it was time to make up for lost time with Lucio. Well, try her best, anyway – he would likely berate her to no end for leaving him for so long.

  
Sienna opened the door and took a step in, but remained behind cover of the door for a second. She had heard rumors of various thrown objects hitting anyone who dared venture in here these days. Normally she’d walk straight in, but today she didn’t put it past Lucio that he might try to fling something at her in retribution.  
“I come in peace, my Lord,” Sienna announced firmly as she dared to peek her upper body out from the door.  
Lucio had raised an arm, tightly gripping a teacup by the looks of it. Despite how tired his eyes looked, Sienna swore she saw them spark with rage for a second. When he fully realized it was her however, he lowered his metal arm and the rage seemed to fade. Oh, the Count was definitely not in a good mood, but at least he was not so furious as to throw anything at her. “Finally, I thought you’d never return!” he whined and stood up. He seemed unstable on his feet, so Sienna shut the door right behind her and bolted over to him.

  
“I was only gone for a day,” she began.  
To no surprise, he quickly cut her off. “It felt like a week, at least!” Lucio pouted.  
Sienna reached out to brush some of his disheveled hair back in place and gave him a soft smile. “Aw, if I knew it would be this bad for you, I would have put up a bigger fight,” she cooed and ran her fingers through his hair a few more times. He was burning up; the fever had gotten worse, too. Sienna wasn’t quite sure if she should be concerned or flattered that Lucio had been worried she wouldn’t return. Then again, it could be his usual overly dramatic nature speaking.

  
Lucio opened his mouth briefly, only to shut it again, then eventually open it again. “Did you really need a break from me?” he murmured. The pleading look that darted restlessly between her eyes reassured Sienna that she should be nothing short of concerned. She had to gather herself for a moment before replying. That only seemed to worry the Count further. “Did you?” he asked again, this time more adamant. His all-too-familiar stubborn frown peered through the badly hidden concern.

  
“_No_, I did not need a break from you,” Sienna firmly reassured him, caressing his sunken cheeks with gentle hands. “That’s what they told you?”  
“Yes!” Lucio exclaimed incredulously, his tired voice almost breaking from the sudden intensity. “The few times Noddy talked to me, she would just repeat how you desperately needed a break from me. Hell, even _Jules_ tried to tell me how badly you needed to get away from the palace!” His brows furrowed with frustration as the pout returned. “The way _they_ would talk about it, it sounded like you’d be gone for ages or something,” he complained, before letting out an exhausted sigh and slumping forward, resting his head against Sienna’s. While she tried to process the vulnerable outburst in its entirety, Lucio continued. “The way you’re talking makes it sound like you didn’t even _want_ to take the break in the first place. Did they throw you out or something?” For a moment, Sienna heard the ghost of his bold self-reassurance.

  
For now she found it best to keep indulging his need for sympathy. She lightly pulled his head back so she could meet his eyes with a sorry smile. “You’re not too far off, actually. I did eventually leave on my own, and I will admit it was nice to spend several hours in the marketplace,” she explained, pausing only briefly at the sight of his hopeful expression dropping. Sienna shook her head quickly and put her hands down to his shoulders. “But I won’t disappear like that again without filling you in, I promise. Can you forgive me, my Lord?”  
He scoffed, but the corners of his mouth slowly rose into a smile. “For you, I’m sure I can manage to find it in me. _Noddy_, on the other hand, not so much – it was her, right? She made you leave?” Sienna pursed her lips and frowned apologetically as she nodded. Lucio sighed heavily and rested his head on hers again; this time he leaned more of his weight on her, even closing his eyes briefly.

  
“Did you really worry that I’d never come back?” Sienna asked him softly. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back absent-mindedly. His frail form was easily felt through his shirt, leaving a heavy lump in Sienna’s stomach.  
“Of course I did,” he grumbled. He lazily put his arms around her in return, resting his wrists just on her lower back. She didn’t mind. “Nobody else wants to talk to me anymore, hardly even look at me. If you left me now, I’d go _insane_.”

  
Had the situation been just a touch lighter, Sienna may just have burst out into a hearty laugh. Maybe it was the illness talking, but in that moment Lucio sounded outright appreciative of her. Lucio, the most self-absorbed, arrogant man in the known world. He must really be starved for attention, Sienna mused to herself in an effort to reign in her own ego.  
She gave his back a couple of pats and leaned a little back. He begrudgingly straightened up and gave her a mildly annoyed look. “You should be in bed.” Sienna let him go and pointed him sternly toward the massive bed.

  
“You just got back after the longest day of my _life_, and you expect me to go back to bed!?” Lucio actively resisted her persuading shoves and gave her a sour look out of the corner of his eye. “I spend too much time in bed as it is – I don’t _want_ to go to bed, thank you very much! I refuse, as a matter of fact.” He crossed his arms and turned his head away with great disdain.  
Seen through thick layers of patience his theatrics were nothing short of adorable.

  
Perhaps Sienna was the one going insane. Either way she chuckled.

  
Lucio slowly turned his head back and scowled at her, pouting and looking a little hurt. “What?”  
“Oh, my sweet, darling Count I apologize, I don’t mean to laugh at you.” Sienna took a step after him to be by his side again, stroking his back reassuringly. “I just got the feeling you could use some rest; at the very least to lie down for a little while. I’ll stay right here with you.”  
Judging by his shifty gaze, Lucio at least considered it. Still, all he gave her was a skeptical grumble.  
Sienna cocked her head gently. “No? Not even if I sit with you and pet your hair?” she proposed sweetly.  
The Count perked. His eyes grew a little clearer for a moment as they darted between the bed and Sienna. In the end he rolled his shoulders back and nodded. “Alright, you’ve convinced me. You better hold up on your end of the deal!” he quickly added before he collapsed into the bed. With a lazy roll he placed himself roughly in the middle.

  
She quickly slipped her shoes off and hopped into the bed, seating herself right by Lucio’s shoulder. Wasting no time, she flashed him a joyful smile and ran her hand through his hair. He shut his eyes and smirked with delight as she began gently massaging his scalp. Sienna focused on the slow, rhythmic movements as she ever so gently cooled her hand down with magic.  
Lucio opened his eyes again in pleasant surprise. “Ohh, you have no idea how good that feels.”  
“Noted,” Sienna chirped and winked to him.

  
Lucio looked into the roof for a few seconds. “Can you do it with both hands?” he finally asked. A glimmer of enthusiasm shined through in his eyes.  
“I am in fact capable of such a feat, my Lord.” Sienna answered.  
Lucio glanced up at her and lifted his golden arm. His metallic hand beckoned for her to give him hers. Sienna obliged, and he placed her free hand right on the middle of his chest, then planted his golden hand on top. She smiled softly and cooled her other hand. Admittedly Sienna did it even less on this hand; she didn’t want to cool him down too much.  
Lucio closed his eyes again, took a deep breath and let it out in a relieved sigh. “Perfect,” he murmured.

  
Lucio leaned his head a little more into her hand before he was fully content. From there, it could not have gone more than a minute before his breath evened out and he trailed off to sleep. Still Sienna remained and massaged his head. She sat for several minutes like that before she gently slid down to lie beside him, one cooling hand still between his chest and metallic hand. She would probably wake him in about an hour or two, but for now she was happy to let the man rest.


	2. Can it get any worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plague is still eating away at Lucio, and he has still not heard any news on a cure. Even worse, now he's practically isolated!
> 
> Sienna still hasn't written back. She's been gone for three days now, what is going on!? She made Lucio a promise to keep him up to date!
> 
> Yet here he is, alone in his room and feeling worse than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The very core of what this chapter is written around is a big spoiler that, even if the timeline is jumbled, still occurs in canon. Please be weary of death-based spoilers. (This might be much more commonly known that I make it out to be but ... to be on the safe side, you know?)
> 
> (EDIT!) This chapter will be swapped out for an edited version sometime in the future, as I realize this one offers a lot of nasty inconsistencies with both my slightly altered "canon" drabbles and even my pre-canon stuff at this point in time.
> 
> Yes, this chapter is from Lucio's POV. I started writing Sienna's POV, then thought I'd switch it however felt more appropriate since they are both main characters here - and looking over my document now, I can only laugh because most of it is just Lucio's POV. 
> 
> What, I love him, alright? (Quite possibly too much)

Everything was terrible.

  
_EVERYTHING_.

  
Lucio couldn’t feel more miserable even if he were to spontaneously slam his head into the wall! Not that he could _reach_ any walls. No, he was stranded, sitting limply by the side of his bed. He had made the mistake of getting out of bed, despite not having the strength left to get much further.

  
No, he abruptly told himself, he had not made a mistake. The _problem_ was that Sienna wasn’t there with him! If she was here, then he could have sat with her by the window, or _something_. He probably wouldn’t even have tried getting out of bed if she had been here! The court magician sitting with him, pampering him and just talking to him; that would’ve done _wonders_ right about now.  
For some incomprehensible reason however, she hadn’t been in the palace for the last _three days_. _THREE DAYS_ someone had kept her away! If Lucio found out who was responsible, he would have their head the very next day. He didn’t care if it was Noddy, _someone_ had to pay for this travesty!  
Sienna would _never_ do this to him if she had any say in it – she had made a promise for this exact thing! Lucio didn’t even want to consider that she would betray that promise. This had to be out of her control!

  
A sense of unease crawled through his entire body, bad enough to compete with the burning fever. Whenever he tried asking about her, he’d never get any answers. What was going on, where even _was_ Sienna!?  
Asra. It hit him like a hammer. That pesky magician hated Lucio – he had to be guilty somehow! Oh, there was a head he would _love_ to see separated from its body!

  
Lucio glanced down to his hands. He hadn’t even realized how hard he held onto Sienna’s beaded necklace. When he shakily released the death grip, he could see indents had appeared in his fleshy palm. She always wore that necklace – the two others she would switch out every so often, but this one she always had on her. She had only recently, the last two nights before she vanished to be exact, left the necklace with him. It served as a physical reminder of her promise.  
Sienna would come back for them, Lucio reassured himself. He didn’t say it out loud, even if he wanted to; he couldn’t stand how his voice sounded now. He hated it. He hated being sick, frail and _pathetic._ Yet he might have hated Sienna’s absence just a touch more. Even if his voice was horrible, he still wanted to talk to someone. If she didn’t show up today either, it would be three full days since he last held a conversation! Lucio refused to count his attempts at prying out some information about Sienna as ‘conversation’.

  
In the end, Lucio couldn’t help but sigh heavily. He fiddled with the colorful beads to occupy himself, if only for a fleeting moment. Everything would get better as soon as she came back. It couldn’t be long now. Just a little longer, he told himself half-heartedly.

  
Suddenly an idea struck him like lightning from clear skies. He hadn’t seen Asra or Jules in three days either – though honestly that was just a good thing – could they have hit a breakthrough? If the three of them were gone for the same time, then they must have found something on the plague! They were all probably incredibly occupied with working on that – what else could it be? Of course, that had to be it. Lucio felt his chest grow a little lighter. If Sienna was away from him for so long it could only be related to the plague, how had he not thought of it sooner?  
The plague really had done a number on his head as well as wrecking his body.  
Surely Sienna couldn’t be far away now, then. How long could it take to figure it out, really? Three days with her tenacity for anything she did, with the help of two people? Lucio practically felt giddy for a second. He shouldn’t be so glum – things were, by all accounts he could gather, finally looking up! Why would nobody tell him, though? It was so simple – good news, even.

The door to his room opened, and Lucio sat up in a rush. Hope and excitement swelled and swirled in his chest for a second. The very next it was replaced with what felt like a cold rock, plummeting down into his core.

  
It wasn’t Sienna that came through the door – it was the doctor. Even worse, Jules seemed even more uncomfortable with coming in than usual.  
He had bad news. Lucio didn’t want to believe it, but somewhere within him he _knew_. “Jules? What’s going on – and don’t you dare leave me without an answer this time!” Lucio pressed out as fiercely as he could muster.  
The doctor shook his head. “I won’t. I’m here specifically for that purpose … of giving answers. Well – one,” he stammered.  
“Just tell me where Sienna is,” Lucio snarled, devoid of patience.

  
Jules stopped, took a deep breath and straightened up, like he was bracing for something. For a split second, Lucio almost wished he hadn’t asked at all. “In the Lazaret,” the doctor began.  
“_WHAT!?_” Lucio’s voice cracked under the sudden pitch and energy, but he ignored it. “What in the world is she doing there!?”  
“She is …” Julian paused briefly. Lucio felt his heart in his throat.

  
“She is dead, my Lord … she’s in the crematorium. The plague got her.”

  
The Count stared blankly at the doctor for a moment. At first, Lucio only felt cold and numb. The very next second, something within him snapped – no, _combusted_. He sprung to his feet, grabbed the first thing he could on his night side table and flung it across the room. The doctor barely had time to hide behind the door.

“ALL THIS TIME SHE HAD THE PLAGUE, _AND NONE OF YOU TOLD ME!?_”  
“We were trying our best to save her!” Julian yelped defensively, still partially hiding behind the door.  
“HOW _DARE_ _YOU_ TRY TO EXCUSE YOURSELVES!? You could still have let me know!” Lucio’s breath hitched for a moment. “When? When did she –” It felt like he choked on the word.  
“In the early hours this morning,” Julian answered, voice muted by sorrow.

  
Lucio stood silent for another second before the rage flared up again. Once more he reached blindly behind him, grasping whatever he couldn’t easily knock over. “You spineless, _wretched_ _HACKS!_” Lucio howled and threw the object after Julian. This time the doctor saw it coming and ducked. “WORTHLESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LEECH! Can’t you ever do _anything RIGHT!?_ _GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!_” Before the Count could even think about grabbing another object Julian obliged, slamming the door in his hurried escape.

Lucio was left heaving for air. No matter how hard he tried to catch his breath, it only grew more uneven, each gasp of air ravaging through his chest like a reversed cough. His entire body began trembling. First his legs, then his hands, his jaw – then he fell hard on his knees as the rage slipped and left him utterly powerless. The beads in his hand dug into his skin again, but he barely noticed.

  
He couldn’t even see a foot in front of him – his sight blurred the room beyond recognition. Despite his best efforts, a violent sob finally ripped through him. The Count clasped his hands to his head and collapsed into a curled up lump on the floor. “No, no, no-no-no-no,” he repeated ad nauseum to himself. Tears burned in his eyes, and they practically poured down his cheeks.

  
Sienna was gone. She had been sick. When had she gotten sick!? How could this have happened to her – she had been with him for so long, and so much; yet she had been completely fine!

  
Lucio wracked his brain trying to think back to the last time he saw her. She had looked tired, yes – she had for a while actually, since she was losing sleep to be with him – but her eyes weren’t drenched in red like his. Still, the horrifying thought came to him that her eyes had possibly looked a little bloodshot the very last time he saw her. Was she sick already then? Had she been sick for some time already? How could the damned plague take her so quickly, yet leave _him_ still barely alive!? 

  
Her magic. Lucio tried to catch his breath and think clearly. It didn’t really work, in fact his body was shaking like a leaf at this point. Still, he was now wholly convinced that Sienna and her various little magics had kept him alive for as long as she had. What other explanation was there, really? He had considered it before, but hadn’t liked thinking about it that way, as if he was on his deathbed.  


He knew now that it was the case – _especially now_ with Sienna gone. Why couldn’t she do the same to her as she did to him – whatever it was!? Clearly her fantastic magic held the power to, if nothing else _slow_ the plague! How _dare_ she just leave him like this!?

  
Lucio gripped his head again and knocked it into the ground. Not that he had enough strength to do it very hard, but it did halt his train of thought.  
He couldn’t begin thinking like that. Sienna enjoyed his company greatly – she had said that much herself many, many times! She would never have …

  
No, it was the wretched plague. How had Asra and Julian _still_ not gotten any further!? At this point Lucio knew that they’d probably prefer _him_ dead, but what better incentive could they get than saving _Sienna!?_ What had they done to her? Clearly nothing that helped her!

  
Perhaps worst of all, those scheming bastards had gotten to see her in her last moments. What entitled them to her!? Why couldn’t she have been here in the palace with Lucio? Had she thought of him when she lay there sick - or in her final hours? Had she wanted to see him, but been kept away again?

  
Lucio managed to gulp down a deeper breath, then let it out in a sigh. Of all people, why in the world did _she_ have to die? Now there was no way in hell he could ever repay her for all she had done for him – from long before he got sick, too. Her loyalty and kind heart had really shown its true nature once he got sick. He had such lavish plans for the two of them once he got better – if _anyone_ deserved to be spoiled by him, it was Sienna.

  
Lucio grit his teeth and slammed his fists into the floor. Someone would pay for this – and he would personally make sure of it. He would put them through suffering severe enough to dwarf even his past lonely, bedridden days! He knew exactly how he’d do it … he just had to finally put it all into motion. With limbs screaming in pain from the earlier strain, he climbed back to his feet, supported by his bed.  
Now that Sienna couldn’t help him anymore, Lucio had no options left. He had been such a fool. If only he had taken action sooner, then maybe Sienna would’ve been with him right now. No longer would he wait for a miracle. Waiting and hoping had cost him far too much already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood whiplash, anyone? Maybe a little?  
Sorry, I don't really have any middle bits for the pre-canon. (Even if I could probably keep writing pages upon pages of fluff from that period alone.) After this I really only have a "how'd they meet" thing left of the pre-canon parts.
> 
> (EDIT!) These notes were written early on in Lucio's route progress. Now a good chunk has come out and I have actually tried my hand at writing the story so far with a more personalized twist in Sienna's "favor". Now, a lot of that is still VERY similar to how the game presents his story, so I doubt I'll actually post those, it feels a bit cheap due to me having ripped so much from the game itself. But I have also written a lot more on my master document of Arcana drabbles for pre-canon, which I'll probably begin to add bits and pieces of with time. For fun. If I decide to present my alternate canon (I do enjoy their more personalized dynamic and a more morally dubious MC for Lucio's story in particular), that will go in another AO3 entry all-together.


	3. Playing with their prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna could be almost angelic in her care of a horribly ill, beloved Count.
> 
> Anybody that knew her would be quick to tell you that wasn't her norm. Hell, you could even ask the Count.  
The blonde magician matched Lucio in a lot more than just hair color and preference for red.
> 
> (Just a quickie to showcase that 1) I am indeed aware that Lucio can be a horrible guy, and 2) this MC is morally warped in similar ways. Why do you think she has such a high tolerance for this bedazzled Count?)

The air was still electric, making Sienna’s hair stand on end. A single combatant remained on his feet after the lightning strike.

Sienna could see the last amount of color drain from his face before he turned and ran. At first her laughter bubbled in the back of her throat. As the thunderous steps grew louder behind her, she put her head back and laughed triumphantly. “Run!” she mocked at the top of her lungs. 

The booming steps of Lucio’s galloping horse drowned out her laughter as it passed. The Count rushed past so close to her she felt a rush of wind coming off him.

As soon as he was past her, he held his sword out. It blinked in the last remnants of sunlight. That vain bastard had seriously taken the time to clean it – _again_. 

Sienna continued to chuckle as she followed him on foot. Adrenaline still drummed its beat in her heart. When Lucio intercepted the last combatant Sienna couldn’t look away. The Count looked _stunning_ on horseback, hair lightly disheveled and sword in hand. While not her favorite look on him, it was firmly rooted in her top three.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Lucio grinned like the Devil, peering down his nose at the cowering man.  
Once the man took his first, slow step backwards, Sienna stirred her hands in front of her, stalking up on the man from behind. The very moment he turned and ran back, she threw her arms out and placed a wall of fire in his way.

Lucio smirked and winked to Sienna before following the trapped combatant. “Tsk, tsk … Pitiful,” he mocked.  
Sienna finally caught up, standing menacingly on the other side of the fire wall, just in case the man got desperate enough to traverse it.

Before he got the chance, Lucio swung his right arm. The stranger’s head rolled on the ground like a misshapen melon.

“You’re so mean,” Sienna teased. She waved the scorching pillars of fire away with a flick of the wrist.   


Lucio grinned wide and sheathed his sword on the way over. “You love it,” he retorted and offered her his hand.  


Sienna cackled with delight as she got lifted up and joined him on horseback. Her arms immediately found his waist. Sienna hugged closer until her whole body was up against his. “You know it,” she cooed just below his ear.

The Count practically purred when Sienna began planting slow, wet kisses on his neck and shoulder. “Hmm … Wonder if anyone’s ever done it on a battlefield before,” he eventually hummed.

“Keep dreaming!” Sienna giggled and gave him a playful slap on the thigh. “It’s luxurious environments or nothing, my Lord.”

Lucio smirked and turned his head to look at her. “Since when? That wasn’t your policy back at –”

Sienna shushed him, but quickly kissed him to shut him up more effectively. “You spoiled me,” she argued sweetly and rested her cheek on the back of his neck. “Besides … your men will wonder what’s taking us so long.”

“You don’t seriously expect me to care about that, right?” Lucio laughed, but left the topic behind as they began the journey back.

**Author's Note:**

> You read the whole thing?  
Dang. Thanks!  
I've got more in my master document at the time of writing this (~15000 more words actually (somebody take away my laptop)), so please leave behind a little something if there is anyone that ... ya know, actually wants to read more? It's highly unlikely I put out anything else unless anyone's specifically interested, as I am very hesitant of posting fanworks in general (long story, let's just go with "I just am").  
Still not quite sure if I trust my own memories when they tell me I actually posted fanfic, actually ...  
The rest, at the time of writing, is mostly post-ending, and a little more pre-canon (pre-plague even ("How did it start" type pre-everything)).  
Being a bit of an overly eager dumbass when I first get started, I have a vague idea of where to take it further after the 16k words I already have, but truth be told I have other things that deserve and require my time and focus (university, actual original work etc.) so even if I against better judgement have posted more, it is likely to go slow.  
_TL;DR_ - I have a good few pages more from the same skewered timeline/with the same focus, but it'll probably not be very frequently updated.


End file.
